Silver Swan, Black Sheep
by some kind of exquisite
Summary: "Because even in your moment of despair, you were breathtaking." ONESHOT. crackship pairing: kol/bonnie  kennett


**Shipping Bonnie with characters who have been in the show for barely two minutes like the G I am. 8D I've lost inspiration with my Klonnie fic ever since that shitfest of a 'Klaroline' scene. So this is what I've done in the meantime. Please leave a review if you enjoy reading it :) 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Swan, Black Sheep<strong>

_Kol Mikaelson x Bonnie Bennett_

To look at Bonnie Bennett was not to look at an insecure shell of a girl. It was to see a powerful witch just coming to her own, her skills barely peaking yet already tied up in affairs beyond her years. That would be to see an illusion, however. It was easy to forget in this town that the witch in the eye of the coming storm was merely eighteen years old. It was also easy to forget that she was more than a witch. Bonnie was a friend, a daughter, and until recently, a lover.

It had become increasingly obvious as of late, however, that Bonnie was being defined more and more in terms of her powers and less as a human being. She was effectively the deus ex machina in the convoluted narrative taking place in Mystic Falls. What scared her most was that she was beginning to define herself in those terms.

"I'm really sorry you can't join us tonight," Elena Gilbert crooned as Bonnie tied up one stray wisp of her hair.

"There," Bonnie murmured. "Perfect."

"Yeah, it really sucks," Caroline Forbes piped up. She had just finished painting her lips a nude pink and turned to frown pityingly at Bonnie from a few feet away. "I don't know why they would forget your invitation. You are _the _Bennett witch, after all."

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie said flatly. "You know that's not my scene anyway. I wouldn't want to swill champagne and pretend to be on good terms with that family."

She spat the last few words venomously. She sort of meant it too. She wasn't happy that the Originals were acting as though a heavy tension weren't gripping them all; as though this wasn't the eerie calm before the proverbial storm. She couldn't ignore the searing jealousy in her chest, though. Of course Bonnie Bennett was forgotten, yet again.

"All done," she said. "You both look gorgeous. Try and enjoy yourselves tonight. For me?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. Damon and Stefan aren't going to behave themselves and even if they do, there's still Klaus."

"It's a party," Caroline chirped happily. "Not even the Originals can ruin a party for me."

Bonnie smiled as she watched her two best friends waltz out of the room with chaste kisses on the cheek and pitying goodbyes. She wasn't upset, and she certainly wasn't jealous. So why was her chest cavity still burning achingly?

* * *

><p>Too many people believed Niklaus Mikaelson was the black sheep of the Original family. Kol knew for a fact it wasn't true. Misconceptions like that only began because of Klaus' hybrid origins. Coupled with his violent temper, Klaus seemed like the obvious outcast. Truthfully, Klaus was just petulant and lonely. The result of too much power afforded to one of an exceedingly immature disposition. No, Kol was most definitely the black sheep of the Mikaelson unit. His mother, Esther, had never forgiven Kol's transgressions as easily as she did Klaus'. And Kol hadn't committed half the indiscretions Klaus had. No, Klaus' mistakes were written off as 'lapses in judgment' and Kol was never allowed to forget his.<p>

"Not attending is not an option, Kol," Finn said. "I can't stand that piece of shit excuse for a brother any more than you can but I will attend out of respect for mother."

"You do that," Kol said coolly. "And I will do as I see fit. I'm not going, Finn. End of discussion."

Finn growled. "Mother won't be pleased. You're ruining everything."

"No, Klaus did a fine job of that himself," Kol countered. "I'm simply continuing his legacy."

"You will regret this," Finn warned.

"Doubtful," Kol muttered as he swept from the room. He needed to get as far away from this manor and his dysfunctional 'family' as possible.

Kol Mikaelson was the true black sheep of the family, there was no denying. Niklaus was an imposter.

* * *

><p>It was nine at night when Bonnie decided she couldn't take sitting at home alone anymore. Who knew what trouble her friends had run into at the Originals' ball? She had no way of making sure they were alright but she couldn't just sit on her couch all night watching Oprah re-runs. It was driving her crazy. Pulling on her jeans and black jacket, she grabbed her phone and car keys before pulling out of her driveway quickly.<p>

She had no idea where she was headed but the cool breeze wafting in through her open window was relaxing and put her nerves at ease temporarily. This was the most reckless thing she'd done recently and the thought both excited and terrified her. Before long, she found herself slowing down in front of a bar she generally avoided. It was on the outskirts of town, a regular haunt of Damon Salvatore and she knew it had a reputation for attracting shady customers.

She was a witch, though, and a very capable one. And it wasn't like anyone would recognize her here. So she parked and took long strides to the creaky doors of _Bar 666._

It was filled with large men with pornstaches and biker jackets, tattoos decorating every spare centimetre of their skin. She almost laughed at how clichéd it all was. She took a seat at the bar where she had at least half a metre of clearance space around her on each side.

"Vodka and lime, please," she told the middle-aged bartender.

"It's probably diseased," a deep voice said and she turned to see someone sitting to her left. "This place is filthy, what is someone like you doing here?"

"And who are you?"

"Call me Kol," he said, extending a muscular forearm.

"Bonnie." She eyed his hand curiously and he withdrew it with a shrug.

"Nice to meet you."

His voice and physique belied his boyish good looks. His hair was chestnut brown and ruffled, wisps falling into his wide chocolate eyes. His jaw was strong but not gregariously so and his mouth was contorted into a semi-smirk.

"Likewise," she said slowly. She didn't touch her drink when it arrived, per his advice.

They talked until half past midnight and Bonnie was taken aback at how easy it was to converse with this stranger.

"My friends all went to this… party tonight. So I'm kicking it alone tonight."

"You weren't invited?" He looked surprised.

"No. I wouldn't really want to go but still…."

"You're upset they didn't even think to invite you?" he guessed. "You're thinking 'why me'? What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, nodding slowly. "Exactly. But what about you?"

"I have an asshole for a brother."

Bonnie laughed. "I know the type. You don't want to be with your family?"

"They're all pretty much assholes too." Kol shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's getting late."

"I want to see you again."

Bonnie found herself nodding. "I'll be at the Grill on Friday. It's a little lunch place over on-"

"Yeah, I know the place. I'll see you then."

His snarky smile was a hallmark of her dreams from then on.

* * *

><p>As promised, he saw her again on Friday. He surprised himself with his own eagerness. She was seated in a corner booth, dressed tastefully in a lace camisole and denim mini-skirt, her sandalled feet crossed primly at the ankles. They spoke again for close to three hours, laughing easily, and for a moment he could forget who and what he was. He was just enjoying the company of this beautiful human girl whom he would eventually drain and leave regretfully in some side alley.<p>

She was pulled away all too soon by an imposing man, pale and dark-haired with shocking blue eyes. Kol narrowed his eyes as he heard their conversation become more frenetic, angrier.

"It can't be!" she was hissing.

"Shut up, he'll hear you. I'm telling you this for your own good, Bonnie. Stay away from him. If not for yourself, then for Elena. God, it's like you don't care about her anymore."

Bonnie returned, looking flustered and teary.

"I have to go-"

"Why?" There was more disappointment in his voice than he would have liked.

"I know what you are," she hissed slowly. Kol felt a little piece of him die inside.

* * *

><p>He was outside the little house she shared with her busy father less than a week later. It was close to midnight and he was shouting desperately at her window.<p>

"Invite me in," he was saying.

"You're one of them," she shouted back. "You're one of them, you knew and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't know who you were! I—I thought you were a random human girl and I couldn't exactly introduce myself as one of the most powerful vampires in existence, could I?"

"I hate your family," Bonnie said. "Why do you still want to talk to me?"

"Because…" He trailed off. "Well, because I hate them too."

Bonnie couldn't help the peal of laughter than escaped her. Kol smiled at his accomplishment.

"Come inside, you're going to wake the neighbours."

Once inside, he closed the space between them. He was a hair's breath away from her, close enough to plant a kiss on her forehead without leaning over too far.

"This doesn't mean I like you," she grumbled.

"I recognise that." He smiled.

Despite her protests, she talked well into sunrise, mostly about her hatred for vampires and her desire to see his family burn. He nodded, drinking in the sound of her voice and the shakiness it took on when she discussed how lost she felt, how she didn't want to be defined by her powers. Her rants lulled her into sleep and he cradled her slumbering form contentedly. This wouldn't last forever, but he'd take what little he was given.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" she asked him a few weeks later.<p>

"Come again?'

"I mean, you could have Elena, the doppelganger, or Caroline, the chipper cheerleader. Why Bonnie Bennett?'

"I believe referring to yourself in the third person is a sign of instability." He smirked.

"Seriously, Kol."

It was several weeks after the night that had redefined their relationship – even if it was still mostly up in the air – and she was doing homework in her room as he lounged on the bed and complained about his 'asshole brother'.

"You're beautiful, you're brave, you're loyal and you're a powerful witch. I don't understand why you're asking me this, Bonnie."

She shrugged, trying to stop the quivering of her lower lip.

"It'll be the Winter Formal soon, and I still don't have a date." It sounded like she was changing the subject but Kol knew better.

"You know if I could take you, I would," Kol said quickly. "If I could let every man, woman and child know that Bonnie Bennett is mine, I would shout it from the top of every building."

Bonnie chuckled a little.

"But I can't and you know why."

His arms circled her from behind and she relaxed into his embrace. "I know…"

"You're lucky none of those fools have asked you to the formal. I would have broken their legs anyway." The casual tone of his voice caused Bonnie to laugh once more.

After a few minutes of silence, interrupted only by Bonnie turning the pages in her Chemistry textbook, Kol spoke again. "I love you because of that night in the bar. Because you had every right to feel lonely and wronged, but you refused to turn your back on your friends. Because even in your moment of despair, you were breathtaking."

Bonnie bit her lip, no longer pretending to be engrossed in 'Raoult's Law'. Kol had dropped his voice, stroking her arms as he kept talking.

"You're like the Swan. You know, in that Gibbons' madrigal?"

"The Silver Swan? Oh God, are you going to start singing? Because if you can sing as well, I may just turn around and ravish you."

She didn't need to turn around to know he was grinning mischievously.

"Oh? The silver swan, who living, had no Note/when Death approached, unlocked her silent throat…"

"Kol, stop."

"Farewell, all joys. Oh Death, come close-"

"You skipped a few verses." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't think you know what it's about."

"You're probably right. But people say swans sing really beautifully just before they die, don't they? I swear you'd be beautiful and composed in death, even if it's messy. I'd probably go kicking and screaming."

"You're already dead," Bonnie reminded him. She turned then, cradling his face in her small hands. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Likewise, Bennett," he said softly. She pressed her lips to his, pushing him back into the bed and tangling her fingers in his soft hair. She dragged her lips down to his pronounced jaw, his neck. Her tongue flicked at the Adam's apple bobbing eagerly in his throat.

He grunted. "Please be sure about this Bonnie. I don't think I could-"

She sat up, keeping eye contact as she lifted her blue blouse up over her head and unlocked her white bra, letting both fall to the side. "I'm sure, Kol. I'm so, so sure."

His breath hitched as she lifted his arm, guiding it across her torso. Finding himself, he lifted her carefully off him and settled her down on the bed under him.

"If we're going to do this, I'm going to do it right," he said, seemingly more to himself than anything. Bonnie smiled.

"I don't see how this could ever be wrong, not with you."

Kol made quick work of his shirt, revealing the washboard stomach she had seen before but never quite come this close to.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't get cocky. It's unattractive," she teased.

He caught her smirk with his lips, their tongues moving in sync soon. His hand traced the waist of her jeans, tugging them down. They were barely off before he began stroking the thin fabric of her cotton panties, taking delight in the quickening of her breath and the racing of her heart.

"Now do you want one of those high school boys…?"

"Never," Bonnie breathed.

"To take you to the formal…"

"Kol."

"And whisper sweet nothings-"

"Kol," she said with more intensity than she intended. "Now, Kol."

He removed his own jeans swiftly and she was pleased to see their activities had the same effect on him.

"Of course you don't wear underwear." She tried to sound snarky but failed.

"Of course," he repeated. He entered her quickly, careful not to overwhelm her.

"More," she moaned. He slid in further, rubbing her right nipple in agonizingly slow circles. As he pumped slowly, then faster, Bonnie was quite sure she'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Kol…"

"Bon…"

He took more pride than he would care to admit in spilling into the writhing witch underneath him, the predator in him growling satisfactorily now that he had 'marked his territory'. Bonnie sighed contentedly, arching her back as she stretched out along the bed. Kol collapsed next to her, savouring the heat rolling off her body, their scents mingling in the thick air around them.

"I'm never getting this homework done." She yawned. "At least not today."

"Hope you're not too tired."

Bonnie feigned surprise. "Already?"

Kol pouted. "You've kept me waiting a while, Bennett."

She laughed. "So…what does this make us?"

"Who cares?" Kol shrugged. "When Klaus and the rest of them are dead, it won't matter. It'll just be me and you, looking out for ourselves."

"I still need to protect my friends," she said.

"I know that. As frustrating as your loyalty can be, I understand it. But you won't protect them at the expense of your happiness, I won't let you."

Bonnie didn't answer. She moved closer into him, savouring the protective arm around her petite frame and the warm sunshine on her shoulder. She'd savour moments like this and fight her battles as they arose. Either way, she'd have Kol and he'd have her. The black sheep and his silver swan.


End file.
